


Far From Over

by clarasptx



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarasptx/pseuds/clarasptx
Summary: Three months ago Chloe Beale's life changed, and it wasn't for the better.





	Far From Over

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't done this in over two years so please stick with me!!

3:13am. The dim light from the alarm clock at the side of their bed informed Chloe that she'd been asleep for approximately two hours and seven minutes before having a nightmare.   
Except this time, it was different. 

Since it happened three months ago, there has never been a face in her nightmares, only the hands grabbing at her clothing and ripping it off of her, the hands all over her body and the feeling of despair. The memory of the rings and the painted nails burned onto Chloe's brain for what seems like eternity.   
The events of that fateful night play on loop in Chloe's head, every single time she closes her eyes. Except tonight, there was a face. Beca's face, as clear as day. 

She looks to her left, and sees Beca sleeping soundly next to her. She knows it isn't real, but there's a small part of her that still thinks it is.   
The nagging doubt overcomes all of her rationality and she begins to panic. 

Breathing becomes more and more difficult and the world seems to cave in on her. She begins to sob and clutch at the sheets in an attempt to calm herself, which causes Beca to stir. 

"Chlo?" Beca whispered. 

"No, no please no. Stop hurting me!" Chloe cried. 

Beca reaches out to rub small, soothing circles on her girlfriend's back, but Chloe flinches away, scrambling off the bed and as far into the corner of the bedroom as she can squeeze herself. 

"Chlo? It's me. Beca. Everything's okay sweetie, you're safe now." Beca whispered as she realised what was happening. 

"You did this to me, just leave me ALONE." the older girl growled inbetween sobs. 

"Wait, what?! Chlo honey you know full well it wasn't me. You're panicking and you need to calm down or you'll make yourself sick again." Beca stated as she moved slowly towards Chloe, offering out her hands as a sort of peace offering. 

When she didn't try and run, Beca sat down next to her with her back to the wall and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, pulling her onto her lap. 

"Shh Chlo, it's okay. I've got you. Take some deep breaths with me yeah?" Beca questioned, rubbing her hands up and down Chloe's arms in an attempt to comfort her. 

Beca looked down at her girlfriend with tears in her eyes. Her life changed overnight three months ago and she hasn't been the same since. Neither of the two girls have slept through the night since Chloe's rape. Nightmares plaguing both of their dreams. Chloe's about what happened, and Beca's about not being able to protect Chloe. 

Chloe looks broken, the bright, blue eyes that Beca had loved from the moment she met her had been replaced with sadness, they were dull and lifeless and her already small frame is now even smaller than Beca thought was possible. 

 

The older girl was shaking in her girlfriend's arms and Beca could feel her heart breaking yet again. 

"Becs?" Chloe questioned, grasping onto the younger girl's nightshirt and burying her head in Beca's shoulder. 

"Yeah, Chlo?" came the soft reply. 

"Why me? What did I do, Becs? Why was it me?" Chloe said, trying and failing to choke back the sobs that threatened to escape. 

"Oh honey." Was all Beca could say before she too broke down in tears.

Chloe's sobs eventually died down as her panic passed, knowing she was safe in her girlfriend's arms. The pair of them sat wrapped up in eachother's arms for what felt like hours, eventually falling asleep where they were. 

This was far from over, and they both knew it.


End file.
